


I'm with the skater boy

by thesquirreldrewmyfuture



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute little dates, First Dates, Holding Hands, M/M, Rumors, Skateboarding, Strangers to Lovers, dori - Freeform, theyre both awkward af tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquirreldrewmyfuture/pseuds/thesquirreldrewmyfuture
Summary: Minho doesn't mean to do anything other than bring an abandoned kitten to safety. Instead he gets involved with the youngest member of his school's skater boy trio who teaches him how to skate while holding his hand - very cute but rather impractical if he thinks back on it. Minho is charmed but there must be some truth within the many rumors surrounding Jisung, right?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	I'm with the skater boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my return to writing fan fiction after something like five years...?  
> It is a work made for minsung bingo and I had hopes of blacking out my entire card but with a few days (one?) remaining, I don't really see it happening anymore, haha. I have two more wips in my drafts for the bingo though, so maybe I will get to finish up another but most likely they will be going to late submissions. The tropes for this one are:  
> Skater Boys  
> AU - High School  
> First Dates  
> Holding Hands  
> Rumors/ Gossip  
> Strangers to Lovers
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy the mess that this is! Feel free to leave me some comments, they would make me very happy <3

Minho meets Jisung and Dori on the same fateful day.

He is on his way home from school when a high squeak catches his attention. You see, Minho is loving father of two cats and he is particularly weak to these little whines of kittens in anguish. Other than for the cold temperatures, he is in no hurry home and even if he was, he probably would not have been able to resist. He considers it his duty to Soonie and Doongie to at least check out what is happening. 

The meowing leads him easily until he ends up in front of a cardboard box between trash bins. There is a tiny gray tabby cat inside, crying pathetically. The inside walls of the box have scratches but they are clearly too high for kitten to get out. 

"Oh no, poor little friend," Minho exclaims in shock and sympathy, reaching out. The kitten sniffs him and paws at him aggressively but Minho does not let that deter him. He knows it must be scared, its furs is clearly drenched from the recent rain and there is no food nearby. 

He waits until the kitten stops attacking him. By now there are many small scratches on his hand by they are small and shallow, he barely feels them at all. 

He takes off his jacket despite the rain and readies it on his lap before he carefully lifts the kitten on it. It thrashes wildly but there seems to be little energy left in the tiny body and as Minho rubs its fur as dry as he can, it quiets down. 

"It's alright, hyung is here. You'll be warm in no time," he whispers lovingly. His heart aches as he wonders how anyone can just abandon their pet like that. 

Finally the cat stops moving and Minho bundles it up in as many layers of the jacket as he can, leaving only the head in the open. 

He clutches the bundle close to himself because he is unwilling to let anything else happen to the poor innocent animal and because frankly he is very cold without his jacket. He does not regret using it for the kitten, he would take a cold for a saving a cat from hypothermia any day.

Whenever that come across people, the kitten starts whining loudly again and Minho has to spend a solid two minutes calming it down, so he decides to take the longer road through the park. 

The kitten seems to like that well enough and even though Minho himself is freezing he enjoys it, too. 

He sees the little skater park in the distance, walls filled with graffiti and loud music clearing from speakers. It sounds like hip hop, a genre Minho quite like to dance to and if it were not too loud for his little protegé, he would probably get closer to take a better look. He has always been rather curious about skate boarding or maybe about the skaters. His school has a trio of skaters who call themselves 3racha that usually has the school gossiping about every little thing they do. Some students call them cool, even icons of freedom and creativity, others say they are egoistic trouble makers who are just crying for attention. They are not the kind of people his parents warn him about but rather the type that they make fun of and use as negative examples. Minho does not even if know if that's worse. 

Truthfully, he is intrigued. Changbin is in his class and the only one of the three that Minho has ever spoken to. Some days he gives off a scary aura, especially with his dark exterior and muscles on display, but when spoken to one on one he seemed to mellow out and almost friendly. Minho had never had trouble working together with him.

Other than that he only knows what he has seen from afar and heard from the rumours or Hyunjin. The trio is clearly happiest when together, often smiling and laughing loudly or quietly working on something with Chan's laptop and an old fashioned notebook each. Hyunjin claims it cannot be homework with how often Jisung turns up to class without his. Then again, Hyunjin speaks about Jisung frequently but rarely kindly. Felix sometimes insists that's he isn't all that bad and Minho knows Hyunjin can be petty so he never knows what is accurate or blown completely out of proportion. If anything, it makes Minho more curious about Han Jisung. It does not help how easily he catches his eye, with the blond highlights in his dark hair and oversized shirts under his personalized 3racha leather jacket. Minho thinks but never mentions how very attractive he somehow seems to him. All of 3racha are muscular, especially for a bunch of high school kids, but he likes Jisung's proportions best. The small waist and thin legs make his upper body seem more impressive if anything. Minho will admit that he might have a thing for muscles, but that is just because he knows from dancing that they are hard work and how important watching your health is. He also just has this confident aura about him, as though he is good at everything and has fun with all that he chooses to do. It is admirable and Minho wishes he had some of that sometimes.

As if summoned by the thoughts, in that moment Jisung passes him by, focused on the chocolate bar in his hand until the kitten meows loudly. 

Instantly Han Jisung stops, jumps off the skate board and looks at the bundle in Minho's arms then up at Minho. In all of his leather jacketed glory, Jisung's calculation gaze is intimidating and Minho shrinks together slightly until Jisung brightens up significantly. 

"Oh wow, what a cutie! Can I pet it?" Jisung asks him with wide eyes. His smiling features are adorable up close, with round cheeks and eyes. Minho gets tongue tied at the unfamiliar sight. The kitten cries again, waking Minho from staring at the boy in front of him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I just found her abandoned in a box, she doesn't trust humans very much."

Jisung nods in understanding but does not move out of the way. 

"You're Lee Minho-shi, right? From my school?" Jisung knowing his name takes him by surprise but he does not delude himself by thinking he is interested in him, Hyunjin, Felix or Seugmin probably brought him up at some point. All his friends are in Jisung's year after all. 

"Hyung is alright," he assures the younger, feeling very awkward with the honorific. 

"Okay, Hyung!" Jisung agrees happily with a blinding smile, "You must be cold, Hyung, I could bring you home on my board if you wanna. We can't have the poor kitty's guardian angel freezing, can we?" 

Minho examines the apparent means of transportation sceptically. The piece of... What kind of material is it even? seems much to small to fit two people, let alone with the with the kitten or in a safe manor. He scoffs at the offending object.

"I won't be much use to her if I break my neck. No thank you."

"Rude," Jisung pouts at him but Minho can see it is without malice, "I am very much capable of bringing you both home safe. At least let me give you my jacket then." 

Before Minho can even deny him, he is already taking off his leather jacket. All of 3racha usually wear leather jackets with their artist name on the back. Jisung's additionally has splatters of color on the sleeves, it is unmistakable. 

"Ah, I can't," Minho denies bashfully. The persistent attempts to help him flatter him but he cannot just accept a strangers kindness like that, "Then you would be cold." Really he just does not want to owe Jisung anything. You never know what someone like that might ask of him in return.

"Okay, fine. How about a deal? I'll lend you my jacket and in exchange you'll give skating a chance. I'll teach you and you just have to try and if you don't like it, that's fine too."

Minho pretends to consider the offer even if he does not need to. To him that just sounds like a double win. He gets to come home warm and an excuse to try something new without giving up on his pride. Jisung does not seem like he would give in any time soon anyways.

"Sure," he agrees eventually and Jisung smiles so brightly that Minho can not help but smile back slightly. 

"Can we meet here again tomorrow after school?" 

Minho can just nod as Jisung sets his skateboard down again and sets one foot down in it in a practiced motion that should not be that attractive. 

"It's a date then! Bye bye cutie kitty" Jisung grins, wiggles his fingers cutely at the kitten who at least ignores him instead of squeaking loudly and pushes himself off. As he drives he turns his head back to Minho with a "Get home safe, pretty boy" and a two-fingered salute. Minho is taken aback, first by the date and then the pretty boy.

"That's hyung to you, brat!" he shouts belatedly in an an attempt to mask his embarrassment even though he never cared much for honorifics. He thinks he hears Jisung laugh in the distance, bright and happy. Minho stares after him until his snapback disappears behind the hill. His cheeks are burning against the cold as something akin to excitement spreads in his stomach. 

Finally he pulls himself together and starts walking home. The rest of the way is not long and he feels oddly warm and safe in Jisung's leather jacket. Lost in thought, it feels like barely any time passes at all before he arrives at home, warm inside and out. 

  
Not that he would ever admit it but the next morning Minho takes much longer than usual to decide on what to wear for school. His gaze catches the black leather jacket lying innocently over the back of his chair and for a moment he considers wearing it to school. 

The thought makes him blush deeply. If he turns up in what is obviously Jisung's color splattered jacket, he might as well write 'property of Han Jisung' on his back.

He puts it on anyways, just to look at himself in the mirror. His mind wanders to a situation in which the statement would not be entirely incorrect, only for his face to warm up further and to mentally reprimand himself. His crush on Jisung might be growing rapidly, but he was definitely getting ahead if himself there. 

Finally he decides on a clean pair of black jeans and an orange sweater with a triangle and a black dinosaur. It is one of his favourite outfits, the sweater is comfortable and slightly oversized, the sleeves fall into sweater paws, just short enough not to bother him and the color, subdued by the black, makes him stand out in a non-obtrusive way. It looks good on him. He applies just the lightest bit of eye liner, water proof as all of his make-up is because he originally got it for dance performances and that makes sweating inevitable. 

He quite likes his look, it's a bit darker than his usual pastels and stripes, but not much so and he would blend in better at the skater park. 

His phone tells him that he is already late, so he stuffs the jacket carefully into a bag and grabs an apple and a ceral bar to substitute for the breakfast that he is definitely running too late to eat at home. He puts on a big fluffy black jacket to make sure he will resist putting on Jisung's. 

He makes it to school perfectly on time. When Hyunjin asks him why he is in such a hurry, he makes up something about oversleeping. 

  
At lunch, he debates giving Jisung his jacket back early, simply as an excuse to speak to him before their date. Whether meant jokingly or not, the word makes Minho smile to himself and small tingles spark in his chest. 

He sees 3racha by a tree, outside the window but he is too shy to walk up to them, especially within sight of half their school. He thought he did not care about rumours but the thought of having them directed at him is scary. 

At one point he sees Jisung split from his group and knows that is his moment. He waits for a short while, scared to raise suspicion, before he follows suit, jacket in tow. 

Just as planned he meets Jisung in the hallway, presumably on his way back from the toilet. He frets needlessly over how to greet him, when Jisung raises a hand at him in greeting.

"Hey hyung," he beams and Minho wonders if his smile is brighter than the day before or if his memory was just dim in comparison.

"Hi," Minho replies almost breathless. He reaches for the jacket in the bag. "I brought your jacket back." The explanation is useless because the object in his hand pretty much tells everything Jisung needs to know. Still, Minho feels like he needs to fill the silence with something.

"Thanks, Hyung," Jisung replies but does not take it, "How about we make another deal?"

Minho raises his eyebrows. "You want something else for having lent me your jacket after we specified the terms?"

"No, no. I was thinking in an exchange for giving it back so soon, I could give you something?" It is confusing, the way that Jisung offers a deal that he gains baaically nothing from for the second time. He would have received back his jacket anyways. 

"What were you thinking of?" Minho inquires sceptically. 

"My... number?" Jisung cringes at his own awkward delivery.

"You know, so you can text me if you can find me or something this afternoon!" He adds on hastily.

Minho flusters. They both avoid each other's faces. 

"Sure," Minho returns once he has caught himself, as coolly as he can. 

He fishes his phone out of his back pocket, prepares it unlocked and opened on a new contact.

"Sweet," Jisung cheers in the meantime and finally takes back his jacket. It look much better on him than on Minho, the elder concludes right away. 

Minho return to his table with an empty bag and a new number in his phone. He deflects the inquisitions on where he had been and why he was suddenly so smiley expertly.

  
Minho comes to the skater park right after dance practice, the sweat just toweled off as good as he good.

He spots Jisung a fair distance away from the slopes and he is clearly waiting. There is just even ground were they are, and none of the eyes from the park would stray there. Minho appreciates that he is at least going to embarrass himself in a semi-private space, though he does end up wondering if Jisung wants to hide their meeting. 

"Sorry, if I'm late," he apologises instantly, more to get attention than because he feels bad. Jisung lifts his eyes from his phone and slides his red headphones off.

"There you are, Hyung!" Jisung's smile rivals the sun above them, "Are you ready to learn how to skate?"

Truthfully, Minho is not but when Jisung seems so excited, how can he deny him?

"Bring it on," he challenges with more confidence than he has.

"We're just gonna do easy stuff, you know, like this."

Jisung moves onto the board next to him with a practiced motion and rolls casually down the path, makes a U-turn and then returns to Minho's side, stopping right next to him. He seems to not have broken a sweat, his snapback is still in the exact same position as before and nothing else indicated any kind of effort.

That looks easy enough, Minho thinks to himself. Just forward without any turns or crazy tricks, on even ground and as fast or slow as he wants. 

Jisung gets off the board with as much grace as he had been displaying on it and pushes it in front of Minho. 

He figures he should stand before he drives and tries to step into it with both feet. He did not expect the skateboard to start moving right away, so he tumbles and falls. 

Instantly he is pulled in by a strong pair of arms, even as the surface under his feet literally rolls away, Jisung stabilizes him easily until he is back on actual ground. 

"Slowly," Jisung laughs at him and Minho is left speechless in a mixture of shock, embarrassment and unwillingness to leave Jisung's arms. They are really nice arms, and while he had seen all the muscle before they felt even nicer, safe and secure around Minho, as if nothing could possibly harm him while he was right there.

As he felt steady enough, he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Jisung. It was odd to be looking up at the younger for a change, from where he was collapsed against his chest. Honestly, Minho's mind blanked out completely as he stared up into those big round eyes, dark and reassuring. They were unguarded, openly displaying emotions that Minho still had problems deciphering. His lips were right at the height of Minho's eyes in this position and surely no one could blame him for getting distracted by those, too? They were smooth and and soft looking in contrast to what he knew his own were like. Minho did not dare daydream of a kiss just yet. Jisung's small open mouthed grin seemed amused but not mocking and slowly Minho found himself smiling a bit as well. 

As he realises how he had been getting lost first in admiring Jisung's arms, then his eyes and finally his lips, he makes an effort to pull himself together. What would be next? His cheeks? (Jisung has adorable cheeks, invitingly squishable and probably just as soft as his hair looks, but Minho digresses.)

Neither of them acknowledge how they had been frozen in time for longer than necessary as Minho rights himself up.

"I don't think I want to try again," Minho admits, still in a bit of a shock.

"Aw, come on. We'll go slowly, step by step. I know you can do it," Jisung pouts cutely, contrasting shockingly to the 'muscular protector' vibes he had just given off. It gives Minho whiplash. 

"I'll hold your hand, if you want to. There is no way, I would let you fall," he pushes on at Minho's silence. And Minho knows, even just now, he had not actually fallen and Jisung had been there for him. The prospect of getting the hold his hand is alluring. 

"Fine," he agrees in fake grumpiness but he has an odd feeling that his eyes give his excitement away. He wonders briefly if Jisung can tell yet.

Jisung gets the skateboard from where it had rolled to and places it right next to Minho. He offers Minho his hand with a grin that is much too cocky but Minho takes it anyways. 

The hand is warm and Jisung's hand is just a tiny bit bigger, holding Minho's securely in his grip. It is reassuring and Minho's heart beats a little faster at how coupley it feels. 

Before he can get lost in thought, Jisung motions to the centre of the board with his own foot. 

"Put your right foot here in the middle first and just stand next to it with the other." 

Minho moves next to board and Jisung does not make space for him, just stays inside his personal bubble. Minho finds that he does not mind that as he steps on the board with his right. 

"Okay, good. Now follow with the other foot, slowly. Keep most of your weight on your right. Focus on your balance. Don't worry, I've got you." 

So Minho slowly lifts his left foot. As he moves it on the board he has to tugg at Jisung's hand once, but the younger holds firm and and lets Minho use him to stabilise himself. 

"Good job. I'll push the board around softly, so that you can get a feeling for how the board moves. You can also practice the balance at bit but you're a dancer, right hyung? So that part should not be too hard for you." 

Minho does not think he ever mentioned being a dancer, so the fact that Jisung seems to know about him and pay attention to him, even in their usual school lives, feels good. The first movement of the board surprises him but keeping the balance as it moves slowly comes surprisingly easy to him. With Jisung's hold to fall back on, his confidence rises quickly. 

"Good job, hyung," Jisung praises again and Minho grins back proudly.

"Next up is braking. For your own safety, that's more important than knowing how to start. Let me show you." 

Jisung motions for Minho to get off the board, and, once he is back on the ground safely, let's go of his hand. Minho's hand suddenly feels cold but he uses the opportunity to wipe it off on his pants. The nerves had made it quite sweaty. 

Jisung demonstrates rolling off slowly and then gently stepping on the back of the board with his left foot. Minho notes in fascination how the board stops all by itself. 

"If you do it harder, make sure to be ready to rebalance yourself, that's easily forgotten," Jisung reminds he comes back to Minho, stopping more suddenly right in front of him. Minho is almost convinced they would crash into one another and moves a step a way but Jisung stops perfectly right in front of where Minho would have been.

As soon as Jisung is off the board, he is holding Minho's hand again, warm and grounding. 

Getting on the board is no trouble this time and Minho feel proud of how he went from falling to tumbling to barely any reaction at all. 

"Ready?" Jisung checks. 

"Of course," Minho boasts, confidence surging. He ends up being humbled as he brakes too strongly and almost catapults himself off the board.

Thankfully Jisung keeps him from falling and he just ends up half in his arms again. It is embarrassing but also kind of nice. He approaches it more carefully afterwards and it doesn't take long.

Next, Jisung teaches him how to turn his feet to properly push himself forward.

"It's just like walking, Hyung, don't worry," Jisung assures him. 

'Just like walking' is not how Minho would put it but he does have the least trouble with this one so far. 

"Nice! Just like that, Hyung."

"Now steering! You just lean a bit in the direction you want to go, so forwards or backwards. Start with just moving your centre of gravity slightly and then you can try more."

Minho does as told and is awed at how easily the board follows the directions he intends. He remembers Jisung's reminder this time and starts with wide curves and it's easy enough to make them tighter until Jisung has trouble following him without letting go. As if to avoid just that, Jisung gives him the next task. 

"Wow, you're learning so quickly, Hyung! Try circles around me." 

"I'll run you over," Minho warns and Jisung laughs.

"I'll move out of the way if I have to. You're not that fast, Hyung. Now go!"

So Minho does. Nothing he does resembles a circle, sometimes the angle is too wide, sometimes too sharp. Jisung swaps hands sometimes to make Minho drive the other direction and keep him on his toes.

Finally Minho finds enough control that Jisung barely had to move, just spinning in a way that would definitely make Minho dizzy.

"Stop," Jisung tells him suddenly, so Minho brakes rather smoothly, if he may say so himself.

"What is it?" he asks impatiently. He had just started getting it right, so he wanted to keep trying.

"Nothing, just testing you. But you listen well, hyung," Jisung grins off-handedly. There is something mischievous in his eyes that makes the comment come off as suggestive and Minho's cheeks flare. 

"Shut up," he grumbles back but keeps holding onto Jisung's hand and driving shaky circles around him and reacting to sudden commands until the sun starts setting. 

"I think that's good enough," Jisung tells him after a particularly confident manuveur. 

Minho pouts in a disappointment that surprises himself. As he gets off the board he notices how late it has become. He is baffled by how short the time with Jisung felt. 

"So, how did you like it?" Jisung asks and he seems almost shy about it, as if Minho had not had so much fun he had forgotten about everything else. 

"I did. It was a lot of fun," Minho admits happily. At the beginning of their... meet-up? date? Minho had been reluctant about the mere idea of agreeing that he could possibly have fun with skating out of pure stubbornness. 

"I wouldn't even mind doing this again," he adds as casually as he can but he feels his cheeks heat up and the end of his sentence comes out rather hushed. The implied 'I want to see you again' makes him feel vulnerable and now he is the one standing there shyly. 

The way that Jisung visibly lights up with joy makes him feel a lot better about himself, like maybe Jisung wants the same thing.

"You still have my number, right?" Of course Minho has, it has literally only been a few hours. "Just text me whenever you feel like it or just come by the park. I'm out here every afternoon anyways."

"Sure," Minho shrugs. There is an awkward silence for a moment. Minho knows this is where they probably go home and they have spent so much time together but he still wants to stretch the time further. 

It is Jisung who finally breaks the silence. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," he says with an awkward hesitancy, almost like a stutter. He looks to the road briefly but then back to Minho, waiting.

"Yeah, see you," Minho replies just as weirdly. Then he takes his backpack and looks to Jisung for confirmation. 

The younger boy smiles at him warmly before checking that his snapback is firmly on his head and getting on the skateboard that Minho had stood on so much before. 

They give each other another smile and Minho's stomach feels a bit like he just had a fizzy drink. A tasty one though, the feeling makes him happy. Jisung drives off and leaves Minho behind but the feeling stays. 

As Minho comes home he wants to message Jisung right away. He doesn't he fears seeming desperate and clingy to a free kid like Jisung and resolves to just wait just a day. His finger hovers over the contact multiple times, but he sticks to his resolve.

The next day in school, they see each other in the hallways and Minho winks at Jisung inconspicuously as their eyes meet and an unexpected wave of confidence hits him.

On the way home, he takes the long way by the skater park. He watches 3racha from a hiding spot behind some greens, more specifically he watches Jisung as he manoeuvres around in the slope at higher speeds than Minho had moved at and does jumps that make him wonder how it is even possible to move the board in that way. The hip hop beats from their box reach him quietly and while Minho knows none of the songs, they make him want to dance. Hip hop is his favourite genre to dance to and the songs are good, Minho applauds their taste. Maybe one day he would dare ask for the play list. Minho is entranced by their practice but notices Jisung look around frequently, like he is expecting someone. 

It hits Minho that Jisung might be looking for him, seeing as he had offered that Minho could just drop by and the mere possibility makes his heart beat speed up. He contemplates going to him to check the theory but he is too shy to just turn up when Chan and Changbin are both also there.

He leaves, nervous that Jisung might spot him with how much he is looking around.

Still, he can't stop his anticipation of seeing Jisung again and talking to him, so he takes out his phone and tries to come up with a text message. First texts are usually awkward enough as it is but his budding crush makes him even more nervous.

**You**  
Hello Jisung! This is Minho. I really had a lot of fun yesterday, so I was wondering if you would teach me more tomorrow?

The reply reaches him so soon that it makes him giddy.

**한지성**  
Minho-hyung, hello :D I'd love to show you more! Same time and place as yesterday?

Minho contemplates waiting a while before replying as Hyunjin had told him to do when texting crushes. To keep them thinking about him or whatever. It would fit the way Minho usually avoids outwardly showing his affections but he is just slightly anxious that Jisung might end up making other plans so he sends a short affirmation that does not sound too excited. He figures that the fact that he asked in the first place expresses plenty of his excitement. 

It sinks in that he just secured himself another date and he squeals uncharacteristically. It's not like anyone other than Dori would have heard. She should already be used to his excitement about Jisung, he has been gushing about him to the small kitten ever since they first met. She was still skittish and careful around her environment and that was understandable, she had been in the house for just barely more than 24 hours. As long as Minho didn't touch her, she let him talk to her just fine and he was grateful for that. She was warm, eating, sleeping and letting him ramble to her, what more could he possibly expect yet? Sure, she seemed to rather dislike Soonie's presence so far and he doubts Doongie has even tried to interact with her yet. His middle child is grumpy and seems like other cats just as little as humans. By now he knows that he wants to keep Dori, she knows too much about his feelings to be returned to freedom. (He also grew too fond of her and his heart aches at the thought of leaving such a tiny and adorable creature to fate again.) 

The next day school passes by excruciatingly slowly again and then Minho meets Jisung near the skater park. There is more driving and weaving around obstacles and disappointingly less hand holding but Minho covers ground much quicker now and he sees why that would make holding hands a lot harder. Still, it is fun and Minho enjoys the time greatly.

  
The next morning Minho wakes up to a text inviting him out for coffee and the best cheesecake in the entire world! It paints an effortless smile on his face. 

It is Saturday, so at two he meets Jisung at the cafe. The prospect of talking without skating as a distraction makes him nervous he has been told on several occasions that he is somewhat weird and usually he does not mind, people just have put up with it or leave him alone but he really wants Jisung to like him. 

Jisung's eyes light up as they spot him, growing wide and downright adorable. Before he know it, Minho is smiling widely as well. 

Truthfully, when they first sit down, the air is awkward but that changes instantly as they both order Iced Americanos, bonding instantly over their preferred drink. Conversation flows easily after that, as they talk about Dori and school and music and all the blizzard things that come to mind. Their humour matches best, Minho finds himself laughing at every joke and sees Jisung do the same. He seems genuine and his laugh is so joyful. Minho has never felt so comfortable around someone he only met a few days ago or so happy. 

The cheesecake that the order together with their first refills is indeed delicious but Minho might like the sight of Jisung merrily stuffing his cheeks with food until they bulge even better. He spends several minutes just staring and giggling at the sight until there is an embarrassed blush on Jisung's full cheeks and he tells him (surprisingly clearly with all that cake in his mouth) to eat his own.

At one point, both of them have one hand on the table, just next to each other but Minho is too shy to take it without the excuse to balance him and it seems so is Jisung.

Still, Minho's cheeks are flushed slightly from happiness or the warmth in his chest. Neither of them seems to want to leave and the just order more drinks, even if Minho bans Jisung from any more caffeine, claiming he is too young for that much. They find every possible excuse to stay longer and even once they agree that they should leave they get too caught up in another conversation to actually do so. 

Once they manage to leave, Jisung insists to walk Minho home or at least to his bus stop and he let's him do the latter. They walk side by side, hands almost brushing again and Minho almost forgets to look at the path in front of him with how cool Jisung looks I'm his leather jacket and with his skateboard under his arm. He barely manages to board the bus on time when they say bye and promise to meet again and to text and just get too caught up. Jisung waves at him from outside as the bus leaves and it makes Minho giggle. When he remembers small moments from the undeniable date he just giggles more, not caring if people think he's crazy. Maybe he is or maybe he is crazy in like (love).

  
On Monday, Hyunjin catches him winking at Jisung. 

"Yah, Hyung, was that a wink? You keep staring at 3racha lately, too!"

Honestly, Minho is just glad Hyunjin did not catch the first five times. By now, he knows he has tell his friends, he wants to share it with them, even if he's nervous about Hyunjin's reaction to his particular choice of love interest.

"I went on a date on Saturday," he tells them in a hushed voice, not sure if for privacy or because of embarrassment. 

The first one is out of the window as Hyunjin exclaims a loud and dramatic "What?!" Felix and Seungmin regard him with interest, too. He does not want to know how many more eyes Hyunjin's shout brought on them.

Seugmin a hushed him. Felix' eyes move obviously from Minho to 3racha where three boys are crowded around a laptop. 

"So you went on a date with Changbin-hyung?" Felix concludes, betrayal evident in his voice as him and Hyunjin stare at Minho in wonder.

"Ew, no, not with Changbin-" 

"What do you mean 'ew', have you seen those arms? Biceps like that need to be appreciated!" Hyunjin protest before Minho can even finish his sentence. 

"Yeah, do you have something against short people? Short boys deserve love too!" Felix chimes in. 

"Guys," Seungmin cuts in but Minho can clearly see his curiosity, "Let him speak."

Minho takes a deep breath and prepares himself mentally for Hyunjin's disapproval. "It wasn't Changbin. I went out with Jisung." 

"What?" Hyunjin exclaims again, more quietly but just as dramatic. His nose is scrunched in distaste and Minho blushes at the scrutinizing looks of his three closest friends.

Helplessly he looks over to Jisung only for their eyes to instantly meet. Jisung smiles at him and is too far away to know what is going on but it reassures Minho anyways. He is not going to loose anyone over this. With Jisung by his side, he feels like he can do anything. 

He starts hearing his own name in the rumours that same day. "Well, Lee Minho is very pretty. The perfect arm candy for sure.", "That's so smart of Jisung. I would want a dance team captain as my cheerleader, too." and "Hah, I bet he still doesn't get enough attention from his parents. Thinks being gay might change that. Poor Minho is just being used."

Minho does his best to ignore them and keeps merrily exchanging texts with Jisung as he had all weekend but it gnaws at him. Isn't there always a grain of truth behind a rumour?


End file.
